Friends that kill
by Sadistic One
Summary: Sasuke is known for being charismatic and charming. He's also a ruthless teen who enjoys the trill of murdering people. One day a transfer student enters his classroom and Sasuke automatically takes a liking to him - much to his excitement, he finds out he and the new guy has a lot of things in common- and killing is just one of them. [Full Summary Inside] NarXHina
1. Chapter 1

Friends that kill

Summary: Sasuke is known for being charismatic and charming. Teachers and parents praise him and puts him on a high pedestal in which some can learn from him; he is like among his peers and friends. But behind this personality, Sasuke is a ruthless teen who enjoys the trill of murdering people. One day a transfer student enters his classroom and Sasuke automatically takes a liking to him- much to his excitement, he finds out he and the new guy has a lot of things in common- and killing is just one of them.

Can the Konoha Police put an end to this madness and find the killers or will this charade of cat and mouse continue until they decide to stop?

 **AN: I know. I know. Why haven't updated any of my stories. Well, a lot has been going on recently and I just lost the ability to even think yet alone write any stories. It's been a long six months and I'm still trying to get back on track.**

 **I'm still working on my stories. I just write everyone occasionally, but I decided to write a new story. It is blood gore, unimaginable, and a thriller.**

 **Enjoy the story and let me know your thoughts about it.**

Chapter One: "Great minds think alike."

Lying on the bed, he was staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be a fresh start for him. That meant a new school, new uniform and probably some new friends. He stared at his reflection on the sharp blade and smiled.

"This is a nice place you have here." He said as he stared at the knife. "Do you really live here by yourself?" he asked.

The frightened girl nodded her head. "Yes…" she managed to speak. She was backed into the corner of her bedroom, wearing nothing but a pink panty and white bra. Her red hair stuck to her face and she was sweating profusely.

"Tomorrow will be a brand-new day, that means a fresh start." He told her.

"Can you please-

"How old are you, Madeline?" he questioned her as he still lied on the bed. He was now throwing the knife in the in the air and catching it by the sharp blade.

"T- twenty-one." She stuttered. Her heart skipped a beat each time the knife was thrown in the air.

"Can you guess how old I am?" he inquired. Before she could answer, he interrupted her. "And I wouldn't guess wrong if I were you." He was now staring at her, his cerulean eyes pierced into her soul.

She nearly urinated on herself. This boy who she had picked up off the streets was such a charmer that she let him into her house; hoping that he would've please her sexual desire. Madeline cursed herself. Her sister always warned her about picking up strangers from the street and taking them to her apartment. She assured her sister that this would be her last time before she was to leave for Paris. Now this would surely be her last time.

"Twenty." She blurted out.

There was a deafening silence. He let out a dark chuckle and continued to throw the knife into the air. She sighed in relief.

"Do I look that old to you?" he questioned.

It felt like her heart sunk to her stomach. "P… please. Don't." She pleaded. "I have a little sister waiting for me, my mom she's sick-

"Shhh…" He said as he jumped off the bed. She went silent. "Do you have a dryer and washer in here?" he asked as he stared at the room's design. "I wouldn't mind living in a place like this." He turned to face her. "So… about that washer?"

"It looks like the killer made her clean before killing her."

The police officer stared at the red hair woman. Her throat was slit, and her underwear was shoved down her throat.

"Any signs of sexual abuse?"

"No."

"This is the seventh murder this month. We have to find this sick bastard and get him off the streets!" the sergeant in charged shouted. "Any hair? Any finger prints?"

The forensic team shook their head. "It looks like we are dealing with a serial killer…. An experience one."

"Good morning, class!" A colored man spoke as he smiled at his students.

"Good morning, Iruka- sensei." They replied in unison.

"As you know we have a new student who will be joining us today and I would like for everyone to make him feel welcomed." The students nodded their head. Iruka walked towards the door and opened it. "Please come in, Uzumaki."

A tall teen stepped into the classroom and faced the students. His blond hair was unkempt, yet it suited his facial features. His eyes were kind and sweet; his eyes were blue like the ocean. His sun kissed skin glistened in the sun and his teeth were straight and white like the clouds.

"Uzumaki, why don't you introduce yourself to the class." Iruka suggested. "I'm sure everyone would like to get to know you."

"Good morning everyone! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I've lived in Konoha my entire life." He said smiling. "I love ramen just to let everyone know," he chuckled, which made some fellow students giggle. "And gosh," he said scratching the back of his head, "there's nothing special about me, but I guess you can call me a people person. I love hanging out and interacting with other people."

"That's nice to hear, Uzumaki. And I'm pretty sure you'll get along just great in here." Iruka assured him. "Uchiha, can you raise your hand." He said.

"Yes, sensei." A raven hair boy said as he raised his hand.

"Ah, Uzumaki starting today, Uchiha Sasuke will be your partner."

"Uchiha?" Naruto thought. "Thank you, sensei." He said as he bowed.

He was walked down the aisle and past a couple of students who eyed him and up and down.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

The pale skin boy, with sharp onyx eyes glanced at the young boy.

"It's nice to meet you Uzumaki."

Naruto sat down next to him. "Likewise."

"What school did you transfer from?" a girl with pink hair, Sakura, asked.

"I went to Soho High." Naruto responded.

"Wow, that's pretty far from here?"

"It is, but I just moved in with my godparents, so I had to switch schools." He replied.

"I see." She said almost as she was thinking. Naruto stared at her and smiled. She tightened the strap on her backpack.

"Are you waiting on someone, Haruno?"

"Ahh, yes. I'm just waiting on my friends Sasuke and Shikamaru."

"Well, take care." He said as he got up to leave the classroom.

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm…."

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh, it's just… the new kid seems…. Interesting." She responded to her old friend Sasuke.

"How was school today Naru-chan?" A woman with blonde pigtails, asked.

"School was fun. I haven't met any friends yet but I'm sure I will." He said as he poured his self a glass of water.

"Well, I'm pretty certain you'll make a lot of friends." She said as she sipped on some sake.

"Baa-chan, when is the prevy man coming back home?"

She held the little glass between her fingers and stared into it. "Don't know. Knowing him, he'll pop up like he always does."

"I see." Naruto hummed. He washed the glass cup. "Shouldn't you be heading to work soon?" he reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get off my back." She mumbled.

Naruto turned to face her and took the little glass from her. "You'll be fine. Will you be coming home tomorrow?"

"No." she said pouting. "I have a sixteen-hour shift, then I'll only have three hours of sleep before I do another sixteen hours. Sorry."

"It's okay. I just don't want you to put any strain on your body." Naruto said with a concern look in his eyes.

Tsunade's face reddened. "I won't."

He smiled at her response. "Here." He said giving her a glass of water and aspirin.

She gladly took it and drank it along with the pill in one gulp. "Well I'm off." She said as she got off the bar stool. "Oh, and be careful. There are some crazy people out there." She mumbled the last part. "Do you believe a young woman was killed last night?"

"That's sad." He said. "You should stay safe out there. Would you like me to take you to work? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you"

She giggled at the gesture. "I can take care of myself, Naru-chan, but you stay safe and call me if you need anything." Tsunade said. She placed some money on top of the kitchen counter. "Order some take out tonight and stop eating that ramen. It's bad for your health." She told him before leaving for work.

After several minutes of staring at the door, he walked up stairs, slowly, and entered his bedroom. His room was large and was just your simple teen bedroom. Some of his clothes were laid out on the floor and his bed messy. He took off his school clothes, which was a forest green long slacks and white-collar shirt along with a green necktie that had KHS embroidered at the bottom left of it.

He sat at his computer desk and logged onto his Facebook. He scrolled down his timeline and saw some statuses that spoke about Madeline like; rest in peace angel, whoever did this will burn in hell, or gone too soon. He liked every status that had to deal with the death of Madeline, he even commented on some and said: R.I.P

Naruto slicked his blond hair back and smiled.

It was a busy night in Konoha, as always, and a lot of people were out roaming the nightlife.

"He's cute."

"Rhyku!"

"Woof, woof."

The blond teen was roaming the nightlife. He wore some black jogging pants and a white t-shirt. His hands were in his pocket and his eyes were searching. Searching for what, he didn't know, but he knew would find it. Ten minutes of searching, he finally found it… well more like him. A young man with black hair that was tied in a samurai bun. He smiled.

"Checkmate." he purred.

He waited for the young man, who was talking with a group of friends. He seemed to be enjoying his self, however, he kept glancing over his shoulders because he felt like someone was watching him. But there were so many people around the area, some walking, some chatting with their friends, and one guy who seemed to be on his phone.

"Yo, are you okay?"

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "You ever felt like someone was watching you?"'

"Yeah, I get that all the time."

"I guess." He said ignoring the feeling.

"But I'm going to start heading out, my girl is upset I keep hanging out with you guys." A guy with orange hair said.

"I think I'll be heading out too." The black hair boy spoke.

"Okay Shin."

Shin, the boy with the samurai bun, was walking down the street. He checked the time and it was 11:25pm.

"Shit. I wasn't expecting to stay out so late." He mumbled. "I got work tomorrow."

He put his hoodie up and continued to walk down the aisle. As he was walking that same feeling he felt when he was with his friends followed him. This time he felt someone was walking behind him and he kept looking back and saw there were a few, but none out of the ordinary.

"I need to stop being paranoid." He told himself. "Almost home."

A gust of wind came out of nowhere and nearly blew his hoodie off. He stared at the sky and saw a full moon was out.

"Oh gosh. The moon looks so big and spooky looking."

He shook his head. He needed to stay focus. It was nearly midnight and he was five minutes away from his apartment. Almost one block away, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." He said as he stared at the young man.

"It's okay. I was hoping I would see someone on these streets!"

Shin was confused.

"I have no idea where I am, and I have no phone to contact my mom. Do you mind if I use your phone to call her? She's probably worried sick about me."

Shin stared at the man. He felt like he saw him before, but couldn't put his tongue on it. The boy looked sincere and genuine.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners!" he said bowing. "My name is Naruto. I'm kind of new to this part of Konoha." He said. "It's a little spooky looking out here." He said chuckling nervously. "I've never seen the moon so big."

Shin eyes widened. "Exactly! I was freaked out myself." He said laughing. "I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking it."

Naruto also laughed.

"Oh." Shin said as he felt his pockets. "You need to call your mom? My apartment is one block away. You can come inside while you wait for her." he suggested.

Naruto face lightened up. "Really?"

Shin nodded his head. "Besides you look so young to be out here alone."

Naruto chuckled. "Really? Someone told me before that I look like I was twenty."

"Nah, you look like a teen." Shin said as he walked next to him. "My place is just around the corner."

"Thank you so much."

As the two turned the corner, they almost bumped into four teens.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing out here?"

"Hey, it's the new kid."

For a moment, they were taken back when Naruto's face went blank and emotionless. Upon noticing their reaction, he quickly smiled.

"Ah, Haruno, Uchiha, Nara and Yamanaka." He said acknowledging them. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Just hanging around." Yamanaka Ino, a girl with a long blonde ponytail, said.

"Are you hanging out with your friend?" Sakura asked, taking note of the young man.

"Ah, no." Shin said waving his arms back and forth. "He was lost and needed to call his mom, so I was going to take him and let him use my house phone." He said explaining the situation.

Sasuke raised his left eyebrow. "You were going to take an underage teen in your house?"

Shin face reddened. "Okay, so I know that sounds weird, but really-

"We can actually take you home, Uzumaki." Ino said.

"Really?" Naruto said smiling. "That'll be great." He faced Shin and bowed. "Thank you."

Shin bowed nervously. "Your welcome." He said before walking away.

"We parked five blocks away. I hope you don't mind." Sakura spoke.

"It's quite alright." He reassured them.

As the teens were walking to the car, Naruto decided to speak.

"Nara, are you always this quiet?" he asked.

"Shikamaru is so lazy, he doesn't even like to talk." Ino said chuckling.

Naruto grinned. "Is that so?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. "Call me Shikamaru." He said as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

"Yeah, Naruto. Just call us by our first name." Sakura told him.

"Mhm."

"So why are you out so late?" Sasuke asked him as he glace at the boy.

"I should be saying the same about you guys." He chuckled. "I was just exploring this part of Konoha."

"Well you should be careful, Naruto. That man could have been a pedophile." Ino said.

"Thank God you guys were there." He responded.

Sakura didn't know if it was sincere or sarcasm. It almost sounded that he was agitated more than thankful.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked as the teen entered the black Honda car.

"543 Sunset Blvd."

"Those stupid idiots." He mumbled as the car was out of sight.

He pushed his hair back and stared at the empty street. "Everything happens for a reason Naruto." He said, entering the house. "Everything happens for a reason."

"Good morning, Naruto!" Ino said.

"Mornin' Ino." He replied. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine. And yourself?"

"I'm doing well. Can't complain."

"Good morning Ino." Sasuke said as he sat on the chair.

"Good morning Sasuke." She said with a flirtatious tone.

"Shall we begin class." Iruka said.

The class was quiet as they took notes. Sasuke glanced at Naruto from time to time. The blond was taking notes, or seemed like it. Sasuke stared at his notes and realized the boy seemed to be writing the same words over and over. It read Maloret, which meant the unfortunate one. Sasuke didn't understand the word and neither did he know he was staring at the boy's book for so long.

"Is there a reason you're looking at my notes?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke glanced at him and saw the boy smirking. Sasuke wasn't amused. He almost scoffed. But in his mind, Naruto was interesting to him. He felt the two had an unusual bound that neither of them knew nothing about.

He wrote on the left side of his book:

What does it mean?

And slid it closer to Naruto. He saw the note; his smirk never leaving his face.

He wrote: A French word meaning the unfortunate one.

Sasuke stared at the meaning. Do you believe you're unfortunate?

Naruto wrote: I believe everyone is unfortunate in some way or another. And others just have it worse. =)

Sasuke: How?

Naruto stared at him, which made Sasuke glanced back. His face cold and expressionless. He then wrote: Great minds think alike.

Sasuke stared at the message and never responded to Naruto. The boy didn't seem to mind, instead he just turned back to his notes and began to write what was on the board.

All day Sasuke pondered about what Naruto wrote. What did he mean? Then he remembered the teen's face. No emotion whatsoever. Cold and emotionless… like his.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said as she jumped on the boy. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'll be walking with Naruto this afternoon, so do not wait for me." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded her head.

It was the last class of the afternoon, World History. Sasuke had a piece of paper out. He scribbled something on it and slid it next to Naruto.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the note. Twenty minutes went by and Sasuke waited for the blond to open the paper and respond to his statement. He didn't get annoyed, but he was amused. Did Naruto really think he would get annoyed or showed frustration if he hadn't opened his note? Well he was wrong. Why? Because great minds think alike.

Five minutes before class was to end, Naruto opened the note and scanned through it.

"Sure." Was all he said.

"Where is he going?" Ino asked Sakura.

"He said he was going to walk with him after school."

"Maybe he found his twin." Shikamaru suggested.  
The two girls looked at one another briefly. What did Shikamaru mean?

The sun painted Konoha with its pinky and orange haze. The shadows dance behind its owner, and the streets became crowded with high school students from different schools. The two boys never spoke. They just walked in sync, left leg, right leg. Spectators walked past the teens and awe at their presence.

"How can I help you, Sasuke?"

It took a while for Sasuke to answer. "You said great minds think alike."

"Isn't your father the chief of police?"

"He is. Why do you ask?"

The two stood in front of a wooden door, face to face.

"How can I fancy you?" Naruto said in a chilling voice.

"We'll find out one way or the other." Sasuke replied. "Are you going to invite me in?"

Naruto opened the door to his new home and took off his shoes. Sasuke also took off his brown school shoes and entered the three-story house. He looked at the pictures on the wall and took note that there were no baby pictures of Naruto, despite him telling Sakura he lived with his godparents.

"Do you want some water?"

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto shrugged. He didn't know why, but somehow, he felt like he could have drop the charade in front of Sasuke and be his normal self.

"My room is upstairs." He said leading the way.

The two teens entered the room, which was clean. Sasuke sat on the bed, while Naruto sat by his computer desk. Sasuke got up and looked through some of Naruto's book. He saw articles of Ted Bundy, Yoshio Kodaira, Norio Nagayama and several other serial killers. Sasuke was intrigued.

"Ah, you found my book of serial killers." Naruto said stepping behind him.

"I read some stuff about him," Sasuke said pointing at Yoshio Kodaira.

"Kodaira." Naruto said. "Wish he didn't rape women." He said shrugging.

"I read about him, I don't believe in raping anyone." Sasuke said as he flipped through the pages.

"Ne, really?" Naruto said tilting his head to the side. "But it's okay to murder someone?" Sasuke was now staring up at the boy and saw his eyes twinkled. He didn't know if he should say something, but the quote Naruto said earlier made him think.

"Well, some people do it for revenge-

"And what about fun?"

"It's possible."

"Indeed, it is."

There was silence.

"Have you ever thought about what it's like to…

"Kill someone?" Sasuke completed his sentence.

Naruto was intrigued by his new "friend". Usually, the real Naruto was cold and emotionless, but this person made him giddy, the type of trill he got when killing someone.

Sasuke was the second oldest son of Uchiha Fugaku. He was handsome and charismatic. He charmed many people that approached him, and everyone took a liking to him. He was the top student in his class and everyone put him on a high pedestal. He was the perfect son or, _so everyone assumed._ Deep down inside, nobody knew the real him- the dark side.

Sasuke just stared at him and Naruto knew.

"Wow, never would have expected the son of the chief of police to have an interest for killing."

"I never said t-that." Sasuke stuttered. He, Sasuke, was shocked. Did this person just make him stutter on his words?

"You didn't have to." Naruto taunted.

"I guess it's time for me to leave." Sasuke said closing his book.

"Have you ever?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stopped in his track.

Naruto smiled. "Have you ever imagined how they look the moment they knew they were going to die? How they beg and pleaded for mercy? How about the sound of blood splatting everywhere?"

Sasuke body trembled.

"It's a great feeling."

Sasuke turned around. "I did it twice." He confessed. "I try to leave no traces of evidence that can lead to me." There was a wicked smile on his face.

Naruto eyes widened. "Really now?"

Confessing to a crime sounds taboo. But Sasuke knew he was talking to someone who had experience and even if he was wrong about Naruto, who would believe him?

The two sat there and spoke about their adventures and where they almost messed up. They laughed and smile, something that was true and sincere. Sasuke was in awe that Naruto had killed so many people, especially Madeline. His father described the killer as a sick bastard who had experience.

"But how do you know I won't go and tell my father this?" Sasuke questioned.

"Then you wouldn't have anyone to talk to about this happy feeling." Naruto smiled. "And I'm not afraid to go to prison for killing a chief's son."

Sasuke chuckled. "How do I know if you're telling me the truth… that you killed all those people?"

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone."

"Touché."

"But do you want to tag along?"

"Sure."

The two teens walked down the crowded streets of Konoha. Sasuke had changed into some of Naruto's clothes, a black t-shirt and black jogging pants, while Naruto wore a dark wine color t-shirt and gray joggers.

The two were silent when they sat on the bench. Some people that were walking by saw the two men and cooed. They were attractive; they were like night and day. One had blond hair and shone like the sun and the other had black hair the resembled the midnight sky and skin like the moon.

"So, what exactly are we waiting for?"

"How do you pick your victims?"

"At random."

"So, do I, but they have to catch my attention. It's almost like a trait that stirs something inside you that makes you say, "that's the one."

Sasuke took note. It took ten minutes, before Naruto finally told him. "I found one."

This was a young woman who was very slender and beautiful. Her hair was brunette and reached to the middle of her back. Her skin was pale, and her eyes sparkled in the light.

"How do you know if she is alone?" Sasuke whispered.

"That's why we probe my friend." Naruto said as he got up off the bench.

After five minutes, the woman left her friends and walked down the busy sidewalk. Sasuke was about to follow, but Naruto stopped him.

"We give it time." He whispered in his ear.

Sasuke nodded his head. He wouldn't normally follow along someone plans, but if Naruto said would he really did, he wanted to see for himself.

After five more minutes and the crowd started to disperse, the two followed the woman who was only a few steps away from them.

Naruto told him to always look straight, not right nor left. If he was, he had to look by using his eyes. This way if there were any cameras they would only get a side view of them. Sasuke hair was pulled in a ponytail, whiles Naruto hair was pushed back with a headband. He felt his adrenaline was rushing. He couldn't explain it, but it was like the two times he killed, it was an unbelievable high by just thinking about it.

The sidewalk was empty, and the young woman was not aware of her surroundings. Naruto saw a wire hanging from her air and grinned. He looked at Sasuke and told him to stop. Naruto quickened his pace and, with gloves on, quickly snatched a wallet that was about to fall out her bag. The woman didn't feel anyone behind her, nor did she felt somebody yanking something from her bag. She was too busy bopping her head to tunes.

Sasuke saw what Naruto had done and waited for the boy to come back to him. "And this is where we gain her trust."

"Excuse me miss!" Naruto said running up behind the woman. Sasuke jogged to her.

The woman was startled when she felt a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and saw two young men hovering over her. She blushed. She took out of her headphones. "Yes?"

Naruto held up a hello kitty wallet.

"You drop this back there." Sasuke said.

"We saw when it fell from your backpack." Naruto added on.

The young woman was extremely thankful. "You guys are a life saver! My keys are in here for my apartment." She said smacking herself on her forehead.

Naruto laughed. "Well it's a good thing we're good people, huh?"

Sasuke also laughed.

"How can I repay you guys?"

"It's okay. There's no need to repay us." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him and smile. "No need at all."

"But I owe you guys and I wouldn't feel comfortable not repaying my debt. Can I invite you two for some drinks in my apartment?"

"Well I am a little thirsty." Naruto said.

"Sure." Sasuke responded.

The young woman let the two teens into her apartment.

"This is a nice place you have here. Do you live by yourself?" Naruto asked him.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a roommate, but so far no one had responded to my advertisement." She said disappointed.

She threw her bag on the sofa and turned the lights on in the kitchen. "Do you want some lemonade?"

"Sure." Sasuke said walking to the counter.

Naruto also joined him.

"By the way my name is Yuki. Where are my manners!" she said with a goofy smile.

Sasuke was hesitant given his name, but then Naruto introduce his self.

"I'm Naruto and this is my friend Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at him first, but he figured Naruto knew what he was doing. The girl took out her phone and stared at her phone. Naruto leaned into Sasuke and told him not to drink anything. The two left the glass of lemonade on the countertop.

Naruto leaned closer to the girl, which made her jump. "What are you doing?" he said in an amusing tone.

"T… texting my friend."

Naruto took the phone from her gently and stared at it. Yuki was in the middle of texting her friend that two attractive men were in her apartment, but the girl was not able to send the text. Naruto gave the phone to Sasuke, who then read the draft. After reading it, he deleted it.

Yuki got an eerie feeling suddenly and stepped back. She stared at the two men and saw that their facial expression had changed from charming to emotionless.

"Ah-

"Shhh!" Naruto said, silencing her voice. "You're going to be a good girl, okay Yuki."

She nodded her head. "Awesome." He said smiling- a chilling smile.

"Can you wash those glass cups for us, and put them back where you got them from. Oh, and make sure you dry them real nice." Naruto asked/said.

She bobbed her head and did as she was told.

"I usually let them clean up so there's no trace of evidence left from me." He told Sasuke.

"My father told me that killer usually let his victims clean before killing them."

Yuki heart race and one of the glass cup fell on the tiled floor. "Please don't! Just go and I won't tell anyone. I promise." She said clasping her hands together.

"A promise is a comfort to a fool." Sasuke told her in a chilling voice.

"Yuki, do we look like fools to you?" Naruto questioned her.

She shook her head. "No, you don't. None of you do." She got on her knees. "Please. I only have one more class left before I graduate with my master's degree."

Yuki stared in shocked as the two were chatting idly about which way would be a quick way to kill someone. As the two were talking, Yuki got up slowly and made her to the butcher knife that was laying besides an apple, that was sliced in half, she had eaten earlier.

"You know you shouldn't let your victims clean all the time because they will profile you and pick up on your habits." Sasuke told him.

"I was thinking about that, maybe it is nice to get sloppy sometimes." He grinned.

As she was about to reach the knife, she felt someone grabbed her by her long hair. She screamed, but her mouth was covered with a cloth used to wash dishes. Naruto grabbed the knife and stared at it.

He turned the radio on and What's up people by Maximum the hormone was playing.

"Ready for some fun?" He purred.

Yuki screamed from the top of her lungs.

"And the answer you get will be -3." Kurenai-sensei said. The bell rung signaling class was over. "Please do not forget to do pages 4, 5, and 6. It will be due tomorrow, all even numbers."

"Hai, sensei!" the class said.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get me some ramen for lunch." Naruto said getting up.

Sasuke nodded his head. He placed his books underneath his table and took out a bento lunch.

"How was it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"How was what?" he questioned.

"You walked with Naruto home, right?"

"Oh yeah. He's nice." Sasuke said as he ate a rice ball.

Sakura pouted. "That's it."

Sasuke smiled. "We have a few things in common and I feel he can be a close friend of ours."

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "Why don't you be a doll and get me something to drink, please." He demanded. Sakura did as she was told.

Naruto was in the process of getting some ramen, but only to discover it was not on the lunch menu today. He settled for a ham sandwich and orange, but somehow persuaded the lunch lady to think about serving ramen at least 4 days a week.

While walking to the classroom, he spotted a short girl with long blackish/purplish hair walking in front of him. Her hair swept back and forth. He had reached his destination and the girl still was walking down the hallway, he never got to see face, but somehow, he was curious.

"That guy you were with last night. Were you going to kill him?"

"Sure was." Naruto responded as he flipped through some pages of his Math book.

"I guess you got upset when we ruined your plan." Sasuke implied.

"Just a little, but everything happens for a reason." He said nonchalantly.

"If we had let you go with him, would have done it then?"

"No." he replied. He was now facing the raven hair teen. "Had I kill him; you guys would have assumed I did it because I was the last person to be seen with him."

"You really thought this out, huh?"

"Eh, you can say that."

You said you went to Soho High, that's far east from here."

Naruto nodded his head.  
"And I presume you killed over there."

"Yes."

"Wouldn't the police find it suspicious that the killings stopped in that specific area, only to relocate to the west side?" Sasuke questioned. "That means the police would have assumed the killer changed stations and will be looking at documents mentioning if anyone moved to the area."

There was a brief silence. Naruto got up abruptly and paced back and forth. He hadn't thought about that. It was a far stretched, but Sasuke was the son of a high-ranking officer, of course he would think about something like that. If he's thinking it, his father, no doubt was probably doing the same.

He stopped. He thought about it. This would be like a game of cat and mouse. He mentioned to Sasuke prior that he was not afraid to go to prison and he surely wasn't afraid to die.

"Yes, but this going to make the games even more exciting." He said with a chilling grin.

Inside a small room, there sat five men staring at a taller man who was standing next to a white board. He examined it.

"Hmmm… It appears that the victims were between Highdale and Kyoto street the night they were murdered." The man in charge, Fukagu, said.

One of his colleagues whistled. "That's like the two most famous spots where youngster meets up." This man name was Yoko, the youngsest on the team.

"So, the killer is probably lurking around these two areas." Ibiki a bald head man said.

"How do we know if all these murders are tied to the same guy?" Yoko stated.

"The victims were last seen between these two areas." Inoichi interjected. "It has to be the same guy."

"They were no signs of any forced entry." Shikaku responded. "They had to know this person on a personal level."

Fugaku rubbed his chin. "I believe Shikaku is on to something."

"And most of these women were college students." Inoichi said.

"What about Madeline? She already had her PHD and was about to travel to Paris." Shikaku said.

"Well we know they have one thing in common: they're all females between the ages of nineteen and twenty-two." Fugaku said.

"I think we're on to something." Ibiki said.

"We'll stake these wo areas between the hours of seven and twelve midnight."

"Are we going out tonight?" Sasuke asked as he flipped through some pages in a magazine.

The two teens were sitting at a local ramen shop. Naruto was eating a miso ramen, while Sasuke settled for some sushi. He was amazed about how many ramen Naruto could consume- it reminded him of one person in his class… Akimichi Choji.

"Horny for more?" teased Naruto.

"I am." Sasuke admitted.

"Let's go."

The two boys walked side by side until they reached Kyoto square. They did some window shopping, in search for their new toy.

"Why don't you pick one this time? Naruto proposed.

Sasuke scanned the area for some time until he spotted a young man with black spiky hair.  
"The one with the mohawk."

Naruto took a quick glance at their prey. He was the same height as them and probably a little heavier by ten pounds.

"You like a challenge, huh?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You can say that."

The two walked towards the man who was talking to a girl, probably his girlfriend.

"Maybe we can make her watch." Sasuke said.

"Certainly."

As the two made their way towards the young man, someone stepped in front of them.

"Sasuke?"

The onyx eye teen stared at the man. "Good night, father." He bowed

"Good night, Uchiha-sama." Naruto also said bowing.

Fugaku took note of the young blond an and acknowledged him. "Is this a new friend?"

"Yes sir. This is Uzumaki Naruto, a new transfer student." Sasuke said introducing the young lad. "This was the friend I told you about."

"I see."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Naruto said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Fugaku said. "Can I talk to you Sasuke… alone." He added.

"Yes sir. I'll be right back, Naruto." Sasuke said following his father to the side.

Naruto placed his hands behind his back and looked around the crowded area. He saw Sasuke talking to his father, some high school girls, and couples holding hand in hand. He took note of some men in suits observing the area.

"Hmmm…" He hummed.

"I do apologize. I guess the plans are off for tonight." Sasuke told him. "My father has-

"Men observing the areas the victims were last seen." Naruto interjected.

"Did you overhear us?"

"No. Things seems out of place, but will still go forward with tonight's plan." Naruto said with a stern voice.

"You're crazy." Sasuke said.

"No, I'm sane. Trust me on this." He said reassuring him.

Sasuke took a moment to let it sink in. "Fine."

-Review-


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: NarutoXHinata and SasukeXSakura

Chapter Two

Naruto sat patiently on the bench while he chattered with Sasuke, waiting for the perfect moment to go ahead with their plans.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked the raven hair teen.

"Mhm." Sasuke responded. "I have an older brother. What about you?"

Naruto checked his watch. "I'm an only child."

"I see."

"There are currently three men here, including your dad, watching the area." Naruto pointed out.

"Apparently there are three here and two in Highdale square." Sasuke told him, amazed that the blonde teen was able to figure it out. "My father believes that the killer either knows his victims who are college students, between the ages of 19-23."

"Interesting." Naruto purred. "Let's make him see how wrong he really is."

Fugaku was observing the area. He studied each face that walked by him. He was like a predator in search of his prey.

"I must warn you." Sasuke said as he played with his phone. "My father is quite competitive and has solve every case that was thrown at him."

If Sasuke had looked at Naruto, he would have the seen the sinister look the boy had on his face.

"Hey! Let go of me you creep." A young girl said as she yanked away from an older gentleman.

"I think we found him." Fugaku said in his mic.

The group of detectives went to the scene that had gathered a large crowd surrounding the incident.

"Would you look at that." Naruto whistled. "There's actually a God up there after all." He grinned. "Let's go."

Both he and Sasuke followed the young people, tagging behind them.

"So, let's see how you're going to do this." Naruto spoke.

It was night, and the streets were abandoned, except for some cars that drove past them.

"Let's go this way." Sasuke said as they turned through a dark alley.

On the way, Sasuke picked up a rusty crow bar that was leaning against a dumpster. The two hopped a fence and did a few turns before they were standing in another abandon alley.

"They should be here soon." Sasuke told him; putting on his gloves. "We'll grab them."

Naruto peeked his head out of the alley and seen them walking. "They should be here within ten seconds."

Sasuke nodded his head. He and Naruto walked out the alley way coolly, the crow bar leaned against the wall.

The young boy and girl stopped in their tracks as they gawked at these two gentlemen who exit the alley. The boy squinted his eyes, while the girl was mesmerized by their beauty.

"Move out the way you faggots!" he barked.

This response made the girl glared at her boyfriend, Chu. "That's very rude!" she said scolding him.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Apologize Chu!"

The boy scoffed. "Two dudes so happened to exit a dark alley? They were probably fucking one another."

She smacked him. "I do apologize." She said bowing. "He's just a little grumpy today."

Naruto pushed his hair back, revealing his tan forehead. His eyes were playful and bright. "It's okay. We didn't mean to startle you." He replied, stepping out of the way. Sasuke did the same and smirked at Chu who yanked the girl by her hand and dragged her away. Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, almost as if they were communicating without words. They both nodded their heads. Once the couple backs were turned, they reached out their hands, Sasuke covering the boy's mouth and Naruto covering the girl's.

They let out a muffled screeched as they were forcibly dragged into the alley. The only light that was there, was connected to the wall and it flickered constantly.

Sasuke threw his victim to the wall, causing the boy to slam his head against the wall. The girl tried to scream, but Naruto had his hand wrapped around her mouth.

"Don't die now." Sasuke told him, a sinister smile formed on his face. The boy head bobbed as he tried to regain focus.

Momo, the girl, clawed into Naruto's arm as she tried to escape his grasp. Sasuke grabbed Chu by his black spiky hair and slap the boy, gently, to wake him up.

"I didn't even push you that hard" Sasuke muttered. He dropped the boy back to the floor and grabbed the crowbar.

"Wow Sasuke. Knocking people out with one push." Naruto grinned. He felt his adrenaline rushing and he couldn't wait for his turn.

"It was not my intention." He grumbled.

Sasuke kicked Chu in his stomach to get a response. The boy held his stomach as he rolled on the dirty floor in pain. Sasuke did it again.

"Pl…please." He gasped. "If you want money take it." He said stretching out his arms.

Momo closed her eyes and let the tears slide down her cheeks.

"I'll take that too." Sasuke said before whacking him across his face with the crowbar.

Momo stared in horror as she stared at Chu's face. His left side had completely caved in, and blood splattered everywhere. The boy still looked like he had some life left him because he was moving his hand. Sasuke aimed down on his head with the crowbar, and he smiled when the blood splattered over his face.

Naruto threw Momo to the ground and she landed by Chu who was lying lifelessly on the floor. Sasuke brushed off his hands. "You figured he would have put up a fight." He sighed. "That was disappointing."

Naruto walked behind him. "It happens." He said almost sounding remorseful that they did not get a chance to play with the boy. "At least we have her left." He said pointing at the girl who was cowering in fear. Sasuke scrunched up his face. "I think this is going to be even quicker than him."

Momo wanted the world to stop. She was crying, but not a single sound came out. She shielded her face as she was kicked in her head by Sasuke.

"That's why your victims go down so quickly." Naruto frowned.

Sasuke turned to him. "I barely touched her."

The two were chatting amongst one another, Naruto meanly scolding Sasuke for not taking his time. Momo head was bleeding. She managed to crawl away, hopefully someone would see her. Her arms were able to reach the pavement and her eyes nearly brightened, until it twisted in pain. She screamed as something pierced her leg. She looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto pulling the knife from her calf.

"I think we found ourselves a fighter." He grinned.

Momo screamed as she was pulled into the alley.

Friends that kill

He licked the tip of her ear, causing the girl to moan out.

"Sasuke." She moaned out. "We can't do this here."

"Why not?" he questioned. He placed his hand on her leg and began to rub it, slowly moving up and down.

The girl climbed on top of him and kissed him gently. He stared into her jade eyes and smirked.

"Sakura." He said wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

A blushed crept on her face and she felt her body turning red. The two were on top of the school building waiting for Shikamaru and Ino to come join them. She cuffed his packages and gently massaged it through his pants. She quickly moved from him when she heard the metal door being pushed opened.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I brought Naruto with us!" Ino said latching onto the boy's arm. He was annoyed on the inside, but his face showed something different- happiness. Shikamaru pushed past them as he lazily made his way to lay down in his favorite spot.

"Hello, Naruto." Sakura said waving at the youngster.

"Hello." He responded. He gazed at Sasuke before grinning.

"Hiya doing Sasuke!"

Sasuke's left eye twitched. "You're so loud, dobe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Teme."

The two glared at one another. A week had past since the murders, and the two became best friends. There was no mention of the murders, so Naruto figured no one had reported the kids missing or the police were just trying to cover it up, so there wouldn't be any wave of panic. Sasuke hadn't utter a word, so he suspected his father hadn't mention anything.

Ino jumped into Naruto's arm when the door opened suddenly. There standing by the door was a girl with long dark purplish hair, standing there. Her bangs covered her eyes and she stared at the ground.

"Gomen." She whispered.

Ino narrowed her eyes as she climbed off Naruto.

"Hinata!" Ino screamed. "Don't do that." She rubbed the temple of her forehead.

Naruto observed the girl, who was small and short. He noted her purplish hair, but couldn't make out her face since she was staring at the floor. The girl flinched when she heard her friend screamed at her.

Ino noticing, quickly apologize. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

"I thought you would be used to her by now." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"We thought you had a meeting with the teachers?" Sakura questioned.

"I already went." She said.

"Oh, Hinata!" Ino said placing her arms around her. She led the girl to Naruto. "This is Naruto, he's a new student."

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. She looked up and was stunned by the boy- Naruto's beauty. His eyes, the things that captivated her the most, was so sweet and kind. Naruto was able to look at her face and he was moved. She was so pure and innocent with her large lavender eyes, and small lips that were tinted with pink.

"I have to go!" she said running away.

The door to the upstairs slammed shut and Hinata was gone. Sakura sighed.

"We're sorry about that." Ino said. "She's not use to people…" she trailed off. "Just give her some time."

"I'm surprise she was able to hang out with us." Sakura said.

Naruto gazed at her and he observed how sad her eyes were.

"What do you mean?" He was now interested in what she had to say.

Sasuke was also interested. Sure, he had talked to the girl on separate occasions, but she was more the lines of Ino and Sakura friend. Shikamaru was interested as well, he shifted on his side to see what the girl had to say.

Ino sighed. "This is between us, but she gets abuse."

"By who?" Shikamaru said getting up. He had never spoken to her, but from what he had seen, she was shy and kind.

It was Sakura turn to sigh. "Practically everyone!" she said shooting her hands in the air in frustration. "Her dad, cousin, some students even Kiba, her boyfriend."

Shikamaru eyes narrowed. "Why doesn't she tell anyone?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and rubbed his chin.

"We tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen. She just brushes it off." Ino responded.

"Why haven't you guys said anything?"

"Hinata would hate us!" Sakura whined. "And besides, we wouldn't know the outcome." She mumbled.

"Hinata needs to make the decision to do so herself." Ino said trying to feed her guilty conscience. "It's Hinata's problem."

Friends that kill

"Naruto, how are you liking the school so far?" Iruka, his homeroom teacher asked. The man had called the boy over to make sure everything was going okay.

Naruto stood in front of him and he gave him a reassuring smile. "I really like it here."

Iruka also smiled. "That's great to hear. I see that you and Sasuke are hanging out. Are you friends?"

Naruto nodded his head.

Iruka chuckled. "That's almost shocking."

The sun was setting, which painted the walls of the teacher's office with an orange reddish color.

"Your grades are good." Iruka said. "You can leave for today. I just wanted to make sure everything was going fine with you."

Naruto bowed as he left the office. He grabbed his backpack that sat on the chair and made his way down the halls. He looked outside and saw some kids playing on the field and some other kids who were just walking by. He turned his head and stared straight.

His ears wiggled as he heard a faint whimper. He nearly smirked as he thought about his victims. The same whimper they made when he pressed the knife towards their throat, but it quickly faded. Why? He enjoyed the sounds of whimpering and panic, but why had this whimper sound so heartbreaking. His mind quickly went to her- Hinata.

He heard the whimper again and decided he would check it out. His ears had always been sensitive to sound, even when growing up he could have tell when someone was behind him. He looked through the crack door and saw Hinata back against the wall. Her arms were pinned above her head as the unknown assailant made his way between her legs. She whimpered as the person sucked harshly on her neck.

"Please stop." She squeaked out.

"Just a little bit more." The guy said running his hand between her legs.

"Kiba stop." She whimpered.

"What's your problem?" his eyes narrowed.

"I don't want to do this anymore." She whispered.

He narrowed his eyes. "Do what anymore?" he said squeezing her wrist.

"You're hurting me." She said wincing in pain.

Kiba threw her on the table, bending her over, and placing her arms behind her back. He gasped as she felt him rubbing her bottom. She closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall. "Please stop."

"Yo!"

Kiba and Hinata looked up.

"Naruto." She croaked.

"Naruto?" Kiba mumbled. "We're kind of busy!" he barked.

Naruto stepped into the class. "She told you to stop."

"Why don't you mind your own business." Kiba growled. He let go of Hinata and stared at the boy.

Hinata rubbed her wrist, that had swelled turning blue.

"Hinata. Come here." Naruto demanded.

Kiba chuckled. "Hinata doesn't listen to anyone except me." He said pointing to his self.

She was afraid. She knew how Kiba could get when he was angry and didn't want any harm on Naruto.

"Hinata." Naruto said in a more serious voice. "Come. Here. Now."

She looked at Kiba almost as if she was trying to get his approval.

"If you go to that punk, you will regret." He said shooting daggers at her.

Hinata yelped by the harshness in his voice. She didn't know what to do.

"Hinata. This will be my last time talking to you." Naruto warned her. "Come here."

With those last words, Hinata found herself cowering behind Naruto. He glared at the brown shaggy hair boy. "Let this be your last time touching her." Naruto advised.

Hinata gazed at the back of the boy's head and heart skipped a beat. This was the first time someone had ever stood up for her.

"Who do you think you are?" Kiba questioned as he approached the boy. Hinata tightened her grip on Naruto's school shirt. "So, Hinata." Kiba started. "Are you cheating on me with him?" He sucked his teeth. "I always knew you were loose."

She hadn't answer him. She just wanted this nightmare to end.

"Move." Kiba demanded. He was now face to face, eyeing Naruto down like hawk, but that did not phase the boy. Naruto gripped him by his collar, causing Hinata to let go of him. She stared in amazement. Naruto shoved Kiba to the wall harshly causing the boy to fall to the floor. He walked in between the boy's leg and stared into his eyes. Kiba shivered by the icy gaze.

"Like I said." He said fixing Kiba's collar. "Let this be your last time touching her, seeing her and speaking to her." Kiba trembled. "She isn't yours anymore." Hinata ears perked up when she heard that. Was she finally free from Kiba? Naruto leaned closer to Kiba whispering in his ear, "She belongs to me."

Naruto got up and wrapped his arm around Hinata. He led her out the class. "Are you hurt?" he asked examining her face. Her face was clean, but he noticed the harsh bruises on her neck.

She nodded her head. "I'm… fine." She said unable to look up at her savior.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, okay?" Naruto reassured her.

Hinata wanted to believe him, but Kiba was very territorial and would take what belonged to him. "Y… yes." She stuttered.

"Are you heading home?" he asked.

It wasn't an act. No, it was not. He was concerned about the girl. Ironic wasn't it? He that had killed so many in the past without any remorse was concerned about a mere girl, who he barely knew, getting abuse. Hinata looked up once more and saw the same sweet and gentle eyes that displayed in front of her. Her lips parted as she tried to speak, but she couldn't.

She finally mustered the courage to tell him she didn't wan to go home.

"Why?" he asked. He remembered what Ino and Sakura had said, but he wanted to hear from her, the horses mouth. Was she getting abused at home too?

"I'm alone." She said playing with her fingers. "Kiba knows where I live…" she trailed off.

"What about your parents?"

She trembled. Why was she telling a stranger her story? "They kicked me out, so I live on my own."

Naruto understood. "You can't stay here. Would you like to come to my place until you get situated?"

Hinata nodded her head as she stared at the ground.

"Come on." He said leading her out the school.

"Storeowners were complaining about a stench for the past few days." Ibiki said covering his mouth a handkerchief.

Fugaku stared at the bodies and his nose wiggled. There was a foul scent lingering in the air.

"Who are these people?"

"Leonard Momo, 19 years old and Hanja Chu, 21 years old." Shikaku said flipping through the wallets.

"Was this a robbery gone bad?" Fugaku questioned.

Inoichi frowned. "There seems to be some money missing from the wallet, but their debit card is still there."

Fugaku also frowned. Was this the same killer… or killers?

"You may want to look at this." Yoko said leading them to Momo's body.

"What?" Ibiki said.

"Her hands are missing."

Shikaku eyes widened. "Why would-

"Because she probably scratched him when he was holding her down." Fugaku interrupted.

"But there are two people-

"I think we just answer one of our questions." Inoichi said cutting Yoko off.

"There are two killers working together." Fukagu said

Friends that kill

"You can sit here." He said pointing to the bed.

Hinata nodded her head as she looked around the almost clean room. "I don't mean to burden you." She whispered, staring at her lap.

"You're not, Hinata." He said handing her some water and a pill.

Hinata stared at it, reluctant to take it.

"It's ibuprofen." He reassured her.

Hinata nodded her head as she took it. She swallowed it down and place the glass of water on top of the counter. Her long bangs covered her eyes and she was grateful for it. It made to where she couldn't see how people really looked at her, even when they were doing her wrong. Hinata gasped as she was pinned to the bed.

"Naruto!" her eyes watered. She was a fool to believe that someone wanted to protect her.

Naruto put all his weight on the squirming girl and pushed back her bangs with his free hand. She was so beautiful.

"Hinata, I need you to listen to me." He said smoothly.

Hinata nodded her head afraid of what he was going to do to her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the scissors and Naruto saw the fear in his eyes. Being the sadistic killer, he was, he didn't like the fear she showed. Not her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said helping her up.

She wiped her eyes. "Do not move." He said. Hinata nodded her head once more. Naruto stood in front of her, cutting away her long bangs. She wanted to push him off, cry, scream, this was the only thing blocking her from the hateful world, and now it was gone.

He combed the down the shorter bangs and stared at his master piece.

"Why…" she was trembling. She hadn't look up once. "Why did you…"

Naruto grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Look at me when you are talking to me."

Hinata yelped. She wanted to run away. She was tired of people telling her what she needed to do! She bit her lips.

Naruto noticing the anger stirring in her eyes smirked. "Do I make myself clear?" he said sinking his nails into the girl's skin, causing her to wince in pain.

Hinata snapped her eyes opened and lounged at the boy. She repeatedly hit him in his chest, even punching him in his face at one point. "I'm tired of people telling me what I need to do!" she screamed as she hit him like some wild animal. The salty tears fell onto his school shirt and the girl became tired, but she never stopped hitting him. He just lied there, with the petite girl on him and he allowed her to hit him.

She broke down as she rested her head on top of her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and comfort her. He didn't utter a word, and the two lied there. This was completely out of character for him. He always thought he would die without knowing what love was. He didn't care for others, except his godparents, but another human being? No. He hadn't think twice about girls. I mean of course he had sex countless of times, but he was never emotionally attach; so, he just gave up on sex. He tried so many things, even bdsm on a girl who was hardcore for abuse, but it never aroused him- he who enjoyed killing. He faked most of his emotions, and the ones he didn't was for the thrill of killing or simply making sure his godparents were okay.

He dated some girl in middle school, but the never lasted long because he was never emotionally attach to them, so he ended up breaking up with them, but Hinata was different. The moment he saw her, it was love at first sight. When he heard Ino mentioned this boy hitting Hinata, it stirred an anger in his heart.

After an hour of crying and him holding her, she had calmed down.

"Hinata." He finally spoke.

"You're free." He told her.

She began to sob again because she knew what he meant and the reason for cutting her bangs. He hadn't done it to spite her or make fun of her, but he did to encourage her. He caressed her cheek.

"No one will never hurt you again." He told her.

She wiped her eyes. How could she trust the words of a man she just met?

"Promise." She whispered.

Naruto pressed his lips against hers and gazed at her. "Promise."

Friends that kill


End file.
